Should have Known Better
by Trinity DarkPrincess
Summary: Summary: Jessi and Chris have known each other the longest and can get under each others skin like only Winchesters can. Mention of Hayley too. With John, Dean and Sam pick an age. Warning: Spanking.


Companion piece to 'The Miracle'

JESSEVERSE!

Summary: Jessi and Chris have known each other the longest and can get under each others skin like only Winchesters can. Mention of Hayley too. With John, Dean and Sam pick an age.

Chris is 14

Hayley is 13

and Jessi is 12

Warning: Spanking.

Note: Its seems I already have a negative review because of the spanking I put in here. News flash! I clearly warn about spanking and spanking isn't abuse. Anyone who has actually been through abuse like I have knows that. Also you call me an idiot just because I don't believe the way you do and yet your the one that read the story. Pardon me but I think that makes your the idiot for reading something your well aware that your not gonna like. Also your a coward for commenting without signing in. If you even have an account that is. This is exactly why I hate the fact that people can just comment now without signing it. If your gonna be rude then don't bother reading my stuff! I mean god it seems like all people do now is insult me on here. Learn how to write a review. A review and an insult is not the same thing. Calling me an idiot is uncalled for. I clearly warned you before you read it that there would be spanking in it. Your the one who chose to read it because people like you like to have things to complain about. It makes you feel better. Personally I probably wouldn't spank my own kid in real life if I had one because frankly now you go to jail for it. But this is just a damn story so I don't really think it matters. They are fake characters and you also say that anyone who thinks spanking isn't abuse is an idiot. Do you realize how many people you just insulted? Just because people don't agree with you doesn't make them stupid. I mean what are you 12? Are you just one of those people that believe the world revolves around you and that your always right? I don't care what you think. My character was abused in a previous story I did. If you'd read that you would understand more.  
A slap in the face is what I consider abuse. Or a punch or literally just pounding on your kid is abuse. Have you ever looked up pictures of abused kids? Its SO not the same thing and WAY WAY WAY worse then a spanking. I don't think a spanking is abuse. And trust me I was abused several times so people like me know the difference even if you don't. Spanking can however become abusive if its not done right. For example: Spanking your kid as revenge for something they did is wrong an example would be like if your 3 year old hits you on accident with a toy and you spank them because it hurt that is wrong because you shouldn't hit them for something that was an accident. However Spanking them to teach them respect in my book is okay.

Exhibit A: You! You have no respect for me so I bet you had the kind of parents that just let you do whatever you want. Your seriously immature. Get over yourself. Its just a story. Its STUPID to read something you know your not gonna like. That was your choice. Don't blame me for something you did to yourself. And no I didn't say your stupid. I said what you did was stupid. There is a difference.

I am done tolerating people like this so if your gonna be rude then don't read my stuff. I don't intend to portray Sam and Dean as hard ass fathers and they won't spank the kids for everything but there will be other one shots where the kids find themselves in trouble. And there are plenty of authors that write like I do so I'm not the only one that does it. :P

Everyone else please enjoy :)

Should have known better.

It was a quiet morning until Hayley came down and seemed to be in a bad mood. Then again Hayley wasn't a morning person. Never had been. Never would be. Jessi had spent the night along with Sam because Dean and Sam planned to hunt tonight and Sam was doing research while Adam fixed breakfast for the kids mostly so that he could get his mind off of the test he had to pass.

Jessi and Chris were already sitting down eating when Hayley plopped into her chair and stared at the food like it was made of blood or something. She glared at Adam. "Do you KNOW how many calories are in this!" she asked outraged. She was still really insecure about her weight and obsessed over food a lot looking for any excuse to not eat it. Adam raised a brow "Yes. Do I care? No. Food is food. You eat what your served. Its good so no worries." he coaxed trying to get her mind off of where it was. But it didn't work. She slammed the fork down and stood up ready to yell at him.

"Hayley Nicole Winchester you sit your butt in that chair and eat your breakfast." John's voice was heard from the living room. How the hell did he do that? Hayley sat down but didn't eat. Instead she stared at the food debating on weather or not to eat it. Dean wasn't stupid and was paying attention to her. The next word was clearly heard and the tone was perfectly understood by all the Winchester kids.

"Hayley."

Jessi grinned. Her Uncle must be some kind of god. Because just that one word had Hayley picking up her fork and eating her food. Then again that the Winchester "Don't make me come in there" tone and nobody dared push that.

An hour later Sam was still researching with Dean in the room watching TV and John outside making sure the guns and weapons were all ready and loaded for the hunt.

Hayley was in a better mood and was up in her room finishing some homework.

Jessi and Chris were in the kitchen doing the dishes and Chris accidently got Jessi wet but didn't apologize. He thought it was funny and laughed. Jessi glared, grabbed the sprayer and sprayed him with it.

Chris gasped in shock as he found himself now drenched in cold water and tried to wrestle the sprayer away from her which caused it to point every direction but at her. She abandoned the sprayer and tackled him onto the now wet floor which got more wet because the sprayer fell off.

Not that that mattered Jessi and Chris's temper's were boiling over and Jessi hit Chris in his side. He flipped her over and punched her in the face. She took it like a Winchester and hit him back even though he was heavier and on top of her.

Hayley had come down the stairs to get some soda and saw them fighting she rushed to try and split them up but didn't make it too far., She slipped on the floor "Shit!" she landed her on back and sat up a little now all wet herself and getting madder by the second.

Dean heard his daughter cuss however and went into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks and muttered a "Shit." of his own. He tried really hard not to laugh. But he just couldn't help it. The kitchen was a MESS! Two kids were wresting even though they were both soaked and the third was still on her butt all wet and looked a lot like a disgruntled kitten. Sam came in to see what was going on. He stared for a second and joined his brother laughing at the kids antics.

Dean started to get back his composure though when he saw a stream of blood going down Jessi's nose. He went over and yanked Chris off Jessi and realized that she DID have blood running down her nose.

Sam stopped laughing too and went over to check Jessi.

Dean had his son by the arm "Did you hit Jessi?"

Chris looked ashamed and nodded and Dean lifted his head sky high and sighed heavily. Then looked back to his son "Why? I've told you before that you don't hit girls."

Chris smirked a little "She's not a girl dad. She's Jessi." he said as if that made a difference.

"She's a girl Chris. And you don't hit girls." Dean stated firmly.

"She hit me first." Chris complained.

"That doesn't make it okay to hit her back. I thought you of all people would understand that." Dean lectured.

Ouch. That was a little harsh. Chris looked down then back at Jessi "I'm sorry Jessi. Please don't hate me."

Jessi snorted "I couldn't hate you if I tried." she smirked as Sam helped her up she tried to go and give him a hug but Sam stopped her. She looked up at him and paled seeing his face. He was pissed.

"You two wanna tell us what started all this?" Dean asked.

Hayley was tired of sitting on the floor and tried to get up but fell right back down cause of her heels.

Dean saw that and went over to his taking her arm and pulled her up. Then gave her a look when he saw the heels. She knew that look. It was the 'you better make those disappear fast' look.

She smirked and went back upstairs to hide them.

Chris shrugged at the question from his dad "It just sorta happened." he said

Dean snorted 'It did not just happen Chris. What led up to it?" he shut off the water and threw paper towels all over trying to soak up some of the mess.

"Well it was an accident. I was using the sprayer and trying to help Jessi with the dishes and it got her wet and then she thought I did it on purpose and took the sprayer and sprayed me with it and from there things just went downhill." Chris said honestly.

Dean could see that. "Okay so how did that small spraying contest turn into a free for all?"

"That was my fault." Jessi commented thinking Chris was taking a lot of blame here when some was on her too. "I tackled him to the ground."

Sam crossed his arms "You tackled him? So you pretty much started it and took it way over board just cause he got you wet?"

Jessi frowned "Hey now, don't under sell it."

"I'm not. I'm just stating a fact. You overreacted. What Chris did was accidental. You then attacked him. Both of you are gonna clean up this mess." Sam informed.

Dean agreed and added "And then Chris, you and I are gonna have a little talk about hitting girls."

Sam said in the same tone to Jessi "And you and I are gonna talk about thinking before you do things."

Dean and Sam left the kids to cleaning up the kitchen which took a while cause EVERYTHING got wet. Plus they weren't in a hurry. They knew what would happen when they were done cleaning. They hugged and apologized after their dad's left them to clean. They understood why they were in trouble.  
Chris hated that his dad was upset with him and hated himself even more for hitting Jessi. He was grateful to his dad because at least after the spanking he'd know he'd paid for what he did and he could move on and not worry about it. That was one thing he liked about spankings. When it was over you didn't bring it up again. You do the crime. You pay the time and then its over. You go on with your day afterward. Not that he liked being spanked. Hell no. It sucked! But it did give him a sense of security and he never saw it as abusive because he knew the difference between a spanking and abuse. Any idiot knows the difference. One big difference was that his dad cared about him. Loved him even. Chris knew that. And even on days when he got spanked Chris didn't doubt that.

Chris went to his room and found his dad there. Dean was sitting on his sons bed. "Do we need to go over why your in trouble?" he asked.

Chris shook his head "No, sir. I know I shouldn't have hit Jessi and I feel like the worlds biggest ass." he said honestly.

Dean let the language slide. He was a hard ass about some things but when it came to certain cuss words, well hell boys will be boys.

"Good..since that's clear...come on."

Chris went over to his dad he trusted his dad and Dean had never given him a reason not to.

"Pants down." Dean instructed.

Chris did as he was told hating this part. He pulled his pants down and his dad pulled him over his lap and damn! Sometimes he didn't know how he survived sometimes. Dean Winchester spanks hard.

Dean landed several scorching swats instantly making his point clear. No hitting girls! Not even if they are family. The only girls you can hit are ones that are demons or monsters and that was final.

He'd heard it forever it seemed so he should have remembered but in the heat of the moment he let his temper rule his brain. Dean lowered his sons boxers and started in on his bare ass now and boy did that make Chris holler. Soon he was crying and kicking a little bit.

He faintly heard the sound of Jessi crying in the distance figuring Sam was spanking her he felt even worse now. But by the time Dean was done with is sorry butt he didn't feel bad for what he did to Jessi anymore. He was pretty damn sure he'd just paid for it in full degree.

Dean lifted him up and Chris turned away to calm down a bit and pulled up his clothes then accepted a one armed hug from his dad. "Its over now alright? We don't bring it up again. You ever hit a girl again and I'll blister your ass with a wooden spoon." he informed before leaving the room and letting his son have some alone time.

Dean found his brother on the couch nursing a beer. Sam always drank after spanking Jessi.

He had spanked her bare bottom and then taken a spoon and lit her butt on fire even more to drive the point home. He hated every second of it and hated himself a little bit after it. She'd forgive him and was fine now besides for her very sore butt that is. Sam was still calling himself all kinds of asshole for doing it.

"that bad?" Dean asked and got the Sammy sad eyes directed his way.

Well hell!

"Sam, I get it. I do. I feel the same way after blistering Hayley's ass but you gotta suck it up dude. Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do and move on. Your not the one that did something wrong here so why punish yourself." Dean took the beer and stole a drink himself.

Sam saw his brother's point "I still hate doing it. And sometimes I don't think I can go through with it but I make myself because I don't want her to ever think that she can get away with something like that. I don't want her to think I'm weak or that I'm some kind of push over."

"Exactly. You know that's part of the reason we chose to continue the traditon of spanking with our own kids. We talked about this remember? We didn't want to be seen as push overs. The kind of dads that just let their kids do whatever they want until finally they turn into spoiled asses that only care about themselves or care only about what they want and need. We decided to raise them to respect others and us. That's the way it should be. You remember that kid from the movies the night we picked up Hayley? He was a total ass to me and all I did was ask a question. He talked to me like I was stupid. He had no respect for anyone. I am never gonna have my kids thinking they can treat someone like that. I just won't." Dean said determined.

Sam was of the same mind and dropped it after that and went to continue his research.

Because of the fight it was also decided that Adam would stay behind to babysit and he was threatened by both brothers and his father if he allowed the kids to get away with anything they shouldn't be getting away with.

Adam promised to be good and make the kids be good too.

First one shot...what did you think? BE NICE OR DON'T BOTHER COMMENTING. THERE ARE RESPECTFUL WAYS TO TELL ME IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE WHAT YOU READ. FOR EXAMPLE.

Didn't like...

I would accept that.

However I will not accept insults or disrespectful comments.

If you can't be nice or show respect then you aren't mature enough to be on the internet.

Insulting someone only shows that your a bully and a hater.

So if your gonna say something mean don't bother commenting.

A review is not the same as a critic. Learn that, or stop reviewing. Because of people like you a lot of people just don't wanna update anymore. If you can't handle what's on this site you shouldn't come here and its not right that we have to follow the rules and yet people like you can now get on and say whatever you want. That is bullying.


End file.
